


The Last of Nothing

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: Eerievember2020 [3]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: DrakeNier Refrences, Eerievember2020, Gen, but if you are interested in that drakenier god, but they're subtle, maybe go ahead and read this, so this barely counts as a part of the drakengard fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Day 3 - The Red Cloud (Bonus Prompt!)A lone goddess is within the sphere she claims. Her desire is one that will come to fruition. Her desire? Nothing.Twin Goddesses are alone within the sphere they claim. She finally sees what they have always wanted, just for a moment.
Series: Eerievember2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997011





	The Last of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I like how this turned out. I promise though, this month won't be pure DrakeNieR side story type things. But, I'm happy, so there's that. Hopefully this fic will make you happy too!

A red cloud glazes the sky. With a piercing glow, she drowns out all light, blanketing the land and sea in the now familiar hue. This queen of crimson does nothing but look down at us all. True witch’s hair gently sways like that of a hypnotic metronome. From her maw, elongated, sharp teeth are barely visible through the red she spews out in gaseous form. Her eyes are the color of nothing, and can be seen no matter what.

She wants you to know she watches you.

She sits on a throne unknown, and still towers over the mightiest creations. She sits there, unmoving. Her arms rest to her side, sleeping on the ground underneath. The ground there is neither fertile or barren. It is both, lIke her pale and grotesque white skin of salt. Her knife-like nails are of the same hue as her eyes, the pride of the ones who had once worshipped her. They too are visible no matter what.

She wants you to know she can use them.

Above her, a halo of nothing is there. Its infinity calmly cuddles nothing. She is surrounded by bars, bound by chains. It is never the same. She is surrounded by an impassable moat, bound by spears that impale her. Tomorrow, it will be something different. But, it is all always made of an infinity that holds nothing. By the looks of it, she is never bothered.

She wants you to know she isn’t going to do _anything_. 

Today, she is neither worshiped as a goddess or hated as a goddess. She simply is. She is not feared. She is not loved. She simply is. She does no harm, no good. She simply is.

Her gaze reckons all, and passes no judgement. She has never taken anything, but always gives her essence in return. It is the essence of nothing. It does not exist, and yet, _it does._

From her red home, she watches a nearby planet. It is her antithesis. Everything is there. It’s oceans rise and fall with its natural satellite. The sky fluctuates in chaotic cycles only she can calculate. The land shifts above a molten sea. Mountains rise to the heavens some believe in. Earth falls to the depths of which only the brave live in: those brave enough to defy the will of a god. 

There, she finds something she had never seen before: life. It is small, feeble, and weak. It is nothing of envy. The progenitors of new life die in the first extinction as endlings. 

Millennia upon millennia pass. The planet goes through various changes. It is an ocean infinite. It is a pure white landscape. Lively fire consumes it, returning it to its birth state. These phases come and go, life arising each and every time, only to die each and every time. Eventually, the planet becomes a red just like hers: the red of nothing. 

The star there begins its death. It opposes breaking free. All its power is its own, and its alone. That is it’s everything. It is too late for the star to realize the error of its ways. It is too weak to resist the rules it is bound by anymore. So, it’s everything becomes nothing. The beginnings of a smile appears on the shared faces of the Twin Goddesses. But, it quickly dissipates. 

For eons, they wander the universe. To their displeasure, she finds that there is something in the midst of the nothing. But, she frets not. She has no reason to fret. They know they just have to wait. In their wait, their planet joins a solar system, one with a star that will not produce nothing. In its grasp is a planet. It is like the first planet they goddesses had laid their eyes on when she was nothing alone. Now, they alone, are nothing.

She watches the planet. As expected, its cycle is similar to that first planet they witnessed. However, she decides to intervene. The Twin Goddesses of Nothing gift this planet nothing, a red cloud that is a new variable. She wonders just how nothing will be created from this. 

With the gift and knowledge of nothing, life reaches a new height. However, they are beings of creation and destruction. Their mightiest creations greatly tower above her. Their mightiest creations are felled by their very own hands, and are risen up once more by their very hands. They do not like to particularly feel things, but she hates these beings. They must be destroyed.

From her first and only gift, her will begins to spread one day. These beings who call themselves humans, among others begin to see her will, and obey it with an angered yet familiar red in their eyes. Others resist, fight back, and sometimes win battles, but she knows their efforts are in vain. If not yet, they will be. 

Her minions win many, many times, destroying universe after universe. In the timelines they lose, she worries not. Their nature is absolute, arbitrary, almighty.

Eventually, one universe, one timeline, is all that is left. It consists of those who have pushed back against her for as long as they have known of her. Though, they have never seen her. She is not spoken of, sung of , written of, drawn, sculpted, or called upon. She never was, even _if_ she was. 

These beings, creations, creations of creations, creations of creations of creations, all seek the watcher they defy. They consist of the strongest and weakest all of entirety has seen. As expected.

Having never seen their greatest adversary, they too fall. In a flash of the last light, they are gone. The Twin Goddesses allow themselves to rejoice. They smile, they laugh, they dance, they sing. The flowers at their feet join them in celebration of nothing. She looks around, and is greeted by her divine will fulfilled. They are overwhelmed with emotion. They knew this would always come, but she knows her victory is worth jubilation. There is finally nothing once more!

  
Once the euphoria of nothingness at last dissipates, she realizes something. The Twin Goddess of Nothing realize something: There _is_ something left, and it is the new everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you happy? I know I am. I love the concept of nothing, which is why I like thinking about nothing. If you want brainrot like me, get into Drakengard and NieR! And give the Drakengard OST a listen! I wouldn't be who I am today without it, and you will never be the same after you listen to it either! Ok, I've shamelessly implored you to join me now. So, I thank you for reading.


End file.
